Ferro também derrete
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Repostagem. Also avaluable in En-US ("Iron also melts"). Poderia alguém acreditar que Vickers tem sentimentos? Shaw não achava isso possível.


**Ferro também derrete**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** E. Shaw / M. Vickers

 **Sumário:** Repostagem. Also avaluable in En-US ("Iron also melts"). Poderia alguém acreditar que Vickers tem sentimentos? Shaw não achava isso possível. **  
**

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 **Aviso Especial :** Esta era umas das fanfics que estavam no meu perfil por muito tempo e eu decidi repostá-las. Novas surgirão e espero que gostem delas. Obrigada a todas as revisões nas primeiras postagens. Acredite, estão todas guardadas comigo.

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

Dentro daquela maldita nave, aquele cheiro de ferro, e fumaça por todos os lugares. O gosto do metal estava nos meus lábios conforme ela me empurrou contra a parede. "E então Shaw? O que você estava dizendo?" Eu estava sem ar para responder, e nem queria. Quando ela estava assim, não havia nada melhor do que deixa-la ter seu caminho comigo. Não que eu fosse reclamar. "Eu quero mais rápido, Vickers..." eu me forcei a dizer. Mas a respiração quente no meu pescoço estava me deixando perdida.

Fortes braços me puxaram de volta à cama. O colchão macio era tão contrastante contra o corpo me pressionando duramente para baixo. Os lábios exigindo entrada. Eu não podia negar. Os toques fortes e agressivos vinham acompanhados de um leve afago. Cada célula do meu corpo pedia mais. O corpo dela sobre o meu, provocando as melhores sensações. A coxa deslizando entre as minhas. Ela sorria a cada vez que eu quebrava o beijo sem me impedir de soltar um gemido. As borboletas no meu estomago estavam quase lá. Já poderia sentir aquela pressão viciosa mais perto da superfície. E ela nem tinha começado. Eu me apertei ainda mais contra ela, a puxando ainda mais contra mim. Impossível não adorar o suspiro que ela deixou escapar.

Prendendo minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça ela distribuiu beijos por todo o meu pescoço. "Mais rápido?" Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, um pouco antes de morder meu ponto de pulso. O Suspiro que veio em seguida foi inevitável. E o gemido seguinte também. Rolando meu mamilo entre os dedos, ela olha pra mim com aquele mesmo sorriso diabólico. Baixando os lábios no vale entre meus seios ela me fez gemer mais uma vez.

Desde que cheguei até a companhia, Vickers tinha acompanhado minha estadia, digamos, de muito perto.

Não foi até o momento em que ela me impediu de entrar no híper-sono, que eu entendi realmente o que ela queria.

"E então, doutora... Você acha que podem existir alguma outra criatura melhor do que as mulheres nesse universo?" Ela pediu, olhando pra mim enquanto acariciava a parte interna da minha coxa. Arranhando minha coxa até chegar onde eu a mais queria. Eu agarrei os lençóis ao meu redor e deixei um gemido abafado sair enquanto ela soltou uma leve respiração no ponto certo entre minhas pernas. Ela sorriu. "Acho que isso é um não" mal registrei as palavras e senti a língua dela invadindo meu centro. Não precisaria olhar pela janela da nave para ver as estrelas, elas estavam na frente dos meus olhos agora.

"Vickers" eu suspirei e ela impossivelmente aumentou a frequência de movimentos, minha visão estava começando a ficar turva e eu sabia exatamente o que viria em seguida. Segurando aqueles finos cabelos quase prateados, o nome dela foi a última coisa que escapou dos meus lábios. Num sussurro baixo.

"Vi...ckers..."

Um urro gutural deixou minha garganta. Será que realmente poderia existir algo melhor do que a mulher? Duvido muito. Principalmente depois que os dedos dela finalmente me fizeram perder o que me restava dos sentidos. E mais uma vez eu fui até as estrelas. Mesmo já estando entre elas.

Vicker podia ser uma tremenda puta com a tripulação, mas algum talento ela tinha...

Um copo de Vodka depois, ela voltou pra cama. O cheiro do álcool embaçado pelo perfume do corpo dela me fazia ainda mais dormente. Mas eu não podia. Me levantei e comecei a procurar pelas minhas roupas, que deveria estra em algum lugar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Aqueles belos olhos estavam duramente sobre mim.

"Indo para a minha sala. Você não..." eu fiquei confusa, ela nunca perguntou. Apenas esperou que eu me retirasse.

"Mas eu ainda não terminei com você" a realização me bateu como uma parede de tijolos.

"Oh"

Calmamente ela veio até mim e passou os braços pela minha cintura. A respiração quente se misturando com a minha, até que ela finalmente fechou o espaço entre nós. E dessa vez foi um beijo suave. Suave demais. Oh Não...

"Vickers, eu..." tentei romper o beijo.

"Acalme-se doutora Shaw. Apenas venha comigo" ela me puxou para a cama mais uma vez, e dessa vez não havia um pingo de brutalidade nele. Me puxando sobre o corpo dela, ela me fez deitar no próprio ombro. E isso é uma coisa nova.

"Você deve estar exausta, apenas durma."

Fingi não ter sentido o beijo que ela colocou sobre meus cabelos e me segurei ainda mais no corpo perfeito da mulher ao meu lado. Entrelaçando as pernas com as minhas, acariciando meus cabelos, e com a respiração calmante e constante, ela me fez dormir em poucos minutos. Mas não sem antes ouvir um leve sussurro. "Quem disse que não posso 'amar'?"

 **N/A** : Ok, é a minha primeira tentativa de uma cena quente. Sejam legais comigo...=]

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


End file.
